vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Natsume
Summary Mai Natsume is the protagonist of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart, its sequel Variable Heart, and two side-stories in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend. Mai was a classmate and friend of Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Military Academy. After leaving the academy she worked for Seventh Agency alongside Kajun Faycott under Kokonoe. Right before the events in Remix Heart Mai became the vessel of the Nameless Grimoire, while in Variable Heart she obtained a spear called Gallia Sphyra: Outseal, that is a Legacy Weapon replica and an Immortal Breaker. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally, High 8-C with Pure Grimoire | Low 6-B | 5-A Name: Mai Natsume Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female (formerly Male) Age: Unknown (Likely late teens or early twenties) Classification: Remix Heart {Human-Grimoire Fusion} Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal things with Gallia, as it has similar properties to the Izayoi), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Stealth Mastery, Ars Magus User, Power Mimicry, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Her Grimoire is able to mimic any Grimoire, even Azure Grimoire. Heard Kagura across several rooms, was even able to see Platinum), Dimensional Storage (Has her own dimension as a storage of various items), Energy Projection (Gallia is shown to be able to project energy), Death Manipulation, Homing Attack (Gallia has the power of the Immortal Breaker, and it can home at enemies), Pain Manipulation (Meifang, who doesn't have sense of pain, felt pain by Mai's strikes), Illusion Creation (Meifang saw Imperator during her fight against Mai), Telepathy (Able to know people's thought by tasting them), Limited Biological Manipulation (Her Grimoire turned her into a woman), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Information Analysis (By tasting, she can know what the object is and what is its purposes), Perception Manipulation and Corruption (Scaling from Ragna who can disable perception and corrupt other people by just existing), Statistics Amplification (Able to increase her senses with her Grimoire), Fusionism (Fused with No Name), Power Nullification (Nullified Cipher's barrier), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Has an Azure inside her, which enabled Ragna to heal a clean hole through his chest. Able to regenerate her heart), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; People with Azure can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, is also able to utilize Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Pain Manipulation (Gallia remove one's sensation of pain), Soul Manipulation (Ragna's Soul Eater couldn't drain her soul), Information Analysis (Grimoire short circuited when it analyzed Mai's assessment), Memory Manipulation (Able to get her memory back after being erased), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Unaffected by freezing winds of Yukianesa, which is stated to erode away life), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As a person with competent skills in Ars Magus, she could create an Ars Magus Barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Held her own against Jin), Large Building level with Pure Grimoire (Fought against and defeated Cypher, who was amplified with 8 people that are comparable to Remix Heart Jin) | Small Country level+ (Fought against Meifang who is a survivor of Take-Mikazuchi's blast. Likely stronger than CP Kagura) | Large Planet level (Comparable to CF Hazama and Relius). Able to ignore conventional durability with Gallia. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Cypher who can react to lightning) | FTL (Can keep up with Ragna and Meifang) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class T | Class T (Comparable to Kagura and Hazama) Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally, Large Building Class with Pure Grimoire | Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Building level normally, Large Building level with Pure Grimoire | Small Country level+ | Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight for extended periods of time while fighting multiple people that are in her league) Range: Several meters with Gallia Standard Equipment: *'Gallia Sphyra: Outseal:' Legacy Weapon replica created by Sector Seven. The main ability of Gallia is Immortal Breaker, a technique which can kill immortal beings instantly upon contact. It can kill Observers, undead, etc. It possesses manipulation of pain as well, as Meifang, who doesn't feel pain, felt it when pierced by Gallia and Mai's sensation of pain was nulled when she wielded the spear. It can also home in on the target, grant regeneration, nullification of certain abilities and projection of energy. It can only be wielded by the tuned user and no one else. Intelligence: As a member of the Intelligence Department of the NOL, Mai has proven to be very cunning and capable of gathering any sort of information. Her spear provides her with the needed experience to wield it like a master as well. Weaknesses: Is very fixated on protecting her friends. Can be used against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Exseal:' Allows her to toss her spear like a javelin. It allows her to assume a stance and gather more power to point of it being unblockable. Additionally, she can cause the spear to suddenly alter its trajectory to track the opponent. *'Moon Blossom:' Move that allows her to jump further in the air to attack opponents from an ideal overhead position. **'Suzuran:' Thrusts her spear directly downwards from midair. If the attack is delayed after Moon Flower, it will cause a shockwave when landing on the ground. ***'Suzuran: Blaze:' Thrusts her spear diagonally downwards from midair. If the attack is delayed after Moon Flower, it will cause a shockwave when landing on the ground. ***'Suzuran: Dipper:' Thrusts her spear diagonally downwards from midair. If the attack is delayed after Moon Flower, it will cause a shockwave when landing on the ground. *'Flurry of the Winter Moon:' An amp that increases the strength of Gallia. *'Shearing Cherry Blossom Storm:' Thrusts her spear forwards, and rapidly slashes the opponent if it connects. At the end of the combo, will blast the opponent backwards. *'Juncture:' Mai moves forward to her opponent at faster rate than normal. **'Himeyuri:' Thrusts her spear out forwards and lunges towards the opponent. ***'Himeyuri: Blaze:' An upgraded version of Himeyuri that has increased damage, knocking the opponent down when hit. ***'Himeyuri: Dipper:' Thrusts her spear out upwards and forward. *'Sylvan Hurricane Assault:' Leaps directly upwards in place, then drops down above the opponent. *'Floral Blizzard Blossom:' A powerful blow from her spear. She is able to block certain attacks while winding up for the attack. *'Royal Crimson Sprout: “New Moon Lotus”:' Sweeps the spear in a wide rage, and then throws a massive spear from above to slay the opponent. Key: Remix Heart | Variable Heart | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works